


Positive Tension

by palantine (yoshitsune)



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/palantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a punishment Sousuke has to help with Hayashimizu's calligraphy practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Tension

After the art trip incident, Hayashimizu Atsunobu called Sousuke to the student council room at Chidori's request to give him a talking to. It still seemed to be an annoying mystery to her that Sousuke listened to him, but also one that had its uses when she'd reached the limits of caring.

However, Atsunobu never bothered to waste his breath on long-winded lectures with Sousuke; practical lessons worked much better.

While Sousuke watched, Atsunobu set out his calligraphy brushes and inkstone, and carefully ground the ink to achieve the perfect consistency.

'"The four treasures of the study: brush, ink, paper, inkstone." You will serve as the third today, Sagara. Remove your shirt.'

Sousuke hesitated a moment with a confused turn to his mouth before responding, 'Yes, Your Excellency,' and doing as he was told. Atsunobu motioned towards the empty desk he had set out next to the one covered with his calligraphy equipment.

'Face down, Sagara.'

Sousuke frowned at the small desk, but managed to settle himself eventually. It only supported his torso, and he gripped the desk legs to brace himself. Atsunobu regarded the position, and with his foot nudged Sousuke's feet to slide further apart. Sousuke grunted but spread his legs so that Atsunobu could stand behind him easily.

Atsunobu couldn't help but be distracted for a moment. In this position Sousuke's normally loose trousers stretched tight over the firm curves of his backside. Atsunobu was no stranger to seeing Sousuke bend over, but that didn't lessen the appeal one bit. In fact the memories of previous occasions made Atsunobu feel a little tense himself.

Sousuke flinched at the first touch of brush and cold ink, but otherwise held still to let Atsunobu shape his characters cleanly. The definition of Sousuke's muscles made it challenging, but there was something appealing in drawing the tip of his brush over the hard ridges and dips of a man's body; a woman's back made for a wonderful smooth canvas, but this tested his ability as a calligrapher.

Atsunobu blinked. The words flowing from the end of his brush seemed to have bypassed his rational self, because they spelled out all the things he would rather be doing to Sousuke right now. The finishing stroke of 'cock' dipped near the waist of Sousuke's trousers, and a sudden shiver ran thorough Sousuke's body. It sent a little thrill through Atsunobu too, but he suppressed all emotion from his voice.

'Your punishment is to stay perfectly still.'

'I apologise. It won't happen again.'

Atsunobu wondered if Sousuke could decipher his words by touch, and decided to leave out kanji, which Sousuke had a fair bit of trouble with. Atsunobu moved higher up to start the next line at the junction of Sousuke's neck and shoulder. His thighs rested against Sousuke's backside when he leaned forward, and he could feel Sousuke trembling a little, all those muscle strung with tension.

'I joke. There are some bodily responses no one could expect you to control. You can relax if you like.'  
'Negative, sir.'

Still so formal, Atsunobu smirked to himself. It wasn't really surprising though, considering how fidgety Sousuke became in situations outside his typical experience. And Atsunobu was aware of Sousuke's weak spots, and would exploit them mercilessly when the fancy struck him.

Sousuke lifted his head and turned so Atsunobu could see the side of his face. Through the mess of unevenly cut hair, his ears peeked through, burning red.

'...Chairman, Your Excellency...'

'Hmmm?' Atsunobu tried to sound aloof, though he barely concentrated on the words he was writing now.

'Will...' Sousuke paused to lick his lips, and Atsunobu's stomach did an impatient little flip. 'Will you be free later?'

'If I recall rightly, we still have a chapter of Classics to go over.'

'I finished that while I had some down-time.'

Atsunobu set his brush down, and then slid his hand over the soft slope of Sousuke's hip. 'Well then, I'll pass on the store-bought dinner and see you at 8.'

The chime signalling the beginning of the next lesson reached their ears. Sousuke squirmed a little.

'Are you going to let me wash this off, or do you want my whole class to know the itinerary?'


End file.
